<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck it I love you by blondiepepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386682">Fuck it I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondiepepper/pseuds/blondiepepper'>blondiepepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metallica, Metallica Through the Never (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondiepepper/pseuds/blondiepepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>|| oneshot ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Hetfield/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck it I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°<b>°</b>°</p><p>        </p><p>°<b>°</b>°</p><p>
  <strong>2012.</strong>
</p><p>As luzes em tons dourados e avermelhados iluminavam o grande salão, vindo de fontes como candelabros, holofotes e até algumas velas, dando um clima quase angelical, se não fossem as luzes vermelhas que saiam do chão, mesclando a sensação de estar adentrando os portões do paraíso, só para tropeçar e cair de joelhos no inferno ardente. O ar cheirava a tabaco e maconha, com alguns pontos específicos carregados em nuvens acinzentadas que logo dissipavam, fazendo aparentar cada vez mais que o local estava possuído, com a neblina de fumantes e as luzes de um bordel angelical, se isso sequer existe. A fumaça era tão gosta que era impossível não se tornar fumante passivo e se tivesse quer respirar um segundo pela boca, se sentia alto só com o sabor amargo que preenchia sua língua.</p><p>A música era alta a ponto de sentir seu corpo tremer com as vibrações que saiam das grandes caixas de som. Square Hammer era a música que preenchia o ambiente, com os membros da banda a tocando em um palco totalmente preto. A áurea angelical que pairava a cima de toda aquela fumaça e cores sanguinárias começou a dissipar, junto aos riffs diabólicos da banda que dominava o palco.</p><p>Evangeline se sentia em um culto, dentro de uma catedral no centro da cidade, mas seu culto não louvava a Deus, ele fugia das hipocrisias do dízimo, mas mantinha o cheiro de incenso em uma missa. Simplesmente amava a banda, se tornando uma de suas favoritas ao longo do tempo e graças as dádivas de ter contatos no mundo do rock, não só teve o prazer de conhecer os membros da banda, indo muito além, chegando a uma amizade profunda, comparecendo ao máximo de shows possíveis. Já sabia todas as letras de cabeça e até havia aparecido no videoclipe de Dance Macabre, que havia saído a pouco tempo.</p><p>Um garçom passou ao lado da morena, a oferecendo um copo de whiskey. Ela tentou falar em um tom normal, mas a música era tão alta que mal conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos. Provavelmente por costume de trabalhar em tais festas, o homem de gravata preta e terno também preto, entendeu o que a mulher tentava falar, lendo seus lábios carnudos e pincelados em um tom de vermelho escarlate.</p><p>"Um copo, sem gelo".</p><p>O homem a entregou o copo, como pedido, Evangeline agradeceu, com um sorriso charmoso mostrando seus dentes brancos, dos quais ela se orgulhava bastante, feitos claramente com seu dinheiro, pagando o clareamento artificial. Não que seus dentes eram amarelados, nunca foram, eram tortos sim, teve uma infância pobre e nunca teve a chance de ajeita-los quando criança, mas com o tempo e o dinheiro adentrando sua conta, além da moda dos anos 2000 de clarear os dentes, boom, lá estava a morena com um sorriso digno de uma propaganda da colgate.</p><p>Ela tomou o primeiro gole, aproveitando o gosto de um bom whiskey. Evangeline amava um bom whiskey e o jeito que fazia sua língua formigar e sua garganta ficar morna.</p><p>Seu corpo não resistiu, logo cedendo ao som intoxicante e viciante da música, balançando seu corpo de um lado para o outro, ao ritmo da música. Seus olhos cor de mel fitavam a maestria de Tobias ao cantar suas canções, liderando o culto satânico que parecia ser seus shows.</p><p>Evangeline tomou outro gole, percebendo a marca de batom, bem leve, no copo e tentou acertar exatamente o mesmo local. Odiava quando todas as bordas se tornavam marcadas de batom.</p><p>Era a festa de lançamento do mais novo álbum da banda Ghost, o que significava que não só ela estava como convidada, mas uma quantidade absurda de rockstars, suas esposas, suas amantes, produtores e até um fã ou outro. Tal fato deixava Evangeline ansiosa, sabendo que ela não era única grande fã de Ghost, visto que seu ex marido não só os amava, como havia os convidado para abrir os shows de sua banda na turnê que viria junto com o verão, e se tinha uma coisa que a mulher temia era encontrar com seu ex marido.</p><p>Não se conteve, revirando os olhos ao relembrar a existência do homem que um dia foi sem marido e com amargor, tomou o último gole da bebida, torcendo para ficar desinibida o suficiente a ponto de não se importar com a presença dele, se ele sequer estava lá ou não.</p><p>A mulher caminhou até o banheiro feminino, esbarrando em algumas pessoas para que conseguisse enfim adentrar o local.</p><p>Evangeline suspirou em alívio ao finalmente entrar em algum lugar com uma luz decente, por mais que amasse o clima que as luzes coloridas a trazia, ressaltando a luxúria e todos os sete pecados capitais, era bom saber que havia pelo menos um local onde poderia se olhar no espelho e saber se estava bonita. E também era bom fazer xixi com uma luz decente, não negaria isso, Evangeline tinha trauma de banheiros ruins, pois já havia frequentado shows e festivais demais, fazendo xixi em lugares nojentos, desconfortáveis, banheiros químicos, até mesmo no mato e em copos plásticos.</p><p>A morena abriu sua pequena bolsa vermelha a procura de seu batom, não prestando atenção em quem poderia estar no mesmo ambiente.</p><p>-Angie? – A morena foi surpreendida por uma voz de uma antiga amiga.</p><p>-Oi querida – Ela respondeu, apoiando a bolsa na longa pia do banheiro, abrindo um grande e sincero sorriso ao ver Pam Mustaine, sua loira favorita – deus quanto tempo! – as duas sem pensarem duas vezes, caminharam em direção uma da outra, dando um forte e sincero abraço.</p><p>-Tempo demais! – a loira sorriu – você está simplesmente magnifica, queria eu envelhecer tão bem assim – a loira revirou os olhos, risonha.</p><p>-Tá me chamando de velha garota? – Angie retrucou, se sentindo uma garota novamente, massa era assim que se sentia, como uma jovem louca perdida no tempo, sempre que encontrava com alguém de seu passado.</p><p>-Claro que não, James sempre gostou de garotas mais novas – a loira implicou, como sempre costumava fazer, conquanto havia se esquecido de um detalhe, recordando rapidamente e sentindo tamanha culpa que quis chorar na frente da morena – ai meu deus me perdoa Angie, eu esqueci completamente.</p><p>-Tá tudo bem, Pam – a morena se virou para o espelho, se esforçando ao máximo para não cair no buraco na nostalgia, mas ele era mais forte, a sugando como um buraco negro – estão todos tentando se acostumar, sei que é um choque.</p><p>-Amiga eu realmente não quis falar na maldade, eu só esqueci completamente – Pam repetia, se sentindo horrível por dentro – é que vocês foram casados por tanto tempo e eu só fiquei sabendo da situação há poucos meses.</p><p>-Pam, tá tudo bem, é serio – Angie deu um sorriso fraco, segurando as mãos de Pam com sutileza – foi uma parte grande da minha vida e não dá para simplesmente apagar, não quero esquecer também, pois houveram momentos bons, conheci pessoas incríveis, relaxa, até eu ainda estou me acostumando.</p><p>-Eu sinto muito mesmo, se eu pudesse descia o cacete nele – Pam bufou – se quiser peço pro Dave fazer isso, não seria a primeira vez – as duas gargalharam.</p><p>-Por mais que eu ame a ideia de ver o James levar uma surra, infelizmente temos que manter a paz entre os dois, é para um bem maior – a morena riu simpática.</p><p>-Mas olha – Pam disse, escorando o corpo contra a pia enquanto Angie finalmente retocava seu batom – se ele aparecer com a namorada nova eu jogo minha bebida nela eu prometo.</p><p>-Não seja tão má – Angie sorriu diabólica – joga nele também.</p><p>-Mas sério, pra que namorar um feto? A menina tem o que? 19 anos? – bufou, aquele era um assunto que tirava Pam do sério, visto que ela, assim como a maioria das esposas do rock, como muitos as chamam, tinham medo de serem substituídas ou simplesmente odiavam a ideia de envelhecer, o que possivelmente, na cabeça delas e levando em conta o histórico de seus maridos, podia muito bem ser a abertura para uma traição – eu não entendo, estamos lá durante toda a merda, somos nós que damos o apoio, que aguentamos o inferno de criarmos filhos sozinhos, das noites solitárias, até mesmo a caralha das traições e pegar tudo isso e jogar fora por uma garota mais nova? Eu tenho sorte, pelo menos por enquanto, por que o que mais vejo são as outras como nós sendo trocadas como a porra de uma lava louça quebrada por uma mais nova e brilhante e com tetas maiores.</p><p>-Homens sendo homens – Angie suspirou, terminando de aplicar o batom – mas esse não foi o motivo do divórcio.</p><p>-Achei que fosse, merda, eu só dou fora hoje – fitou a amiga, que retribuiu o olhar – o que foi então?</p><p>-É complicado – escorou na pia ao lado da loira – mas seu discurso não deixa de ser coerente, mesmo eu não sendo mais uma das esposas do rock – riu, triste – não me agrada quando um deles aparece nos eventos com uma modelo que acabou de sair da puberdade, nada contra a garota, mas parece que eles fazem isso para esfregar na cara das ex esposas, por que rockstars são grandes crianções.</p><p>-Você pode não ser mais uma esposa do rock ou do metal, que seja, mas agora é uma das ex esposas e vocês são tão fabulosas quanto antes, só de uma olhada em Sharise, na Bobby, na Skylar.</p><p>-Ex exposa do metal – Angie não conseguiu conter a risada – ótimo título.</p><p>-Pam? Você está viva ai? – A voz de Dave veio de fora do banheiro, encerrando o papo entre as duas.</p><p>-Já vou amor! – Pam respondeu, dando um último abraço na amiga – me desculpa de novo, amiga, não foi a intenção, mas fico tão feliz de ver que está tão bem, tão linda, você é muito mais que só um homem.</p><p>-Está tudo bem Pam! Eu já disse – se soltaram do abraço – agora vai lá, aproveite a festa.</p><p>-Você também viu? Aproveita e pega um novinho – deu língua, brincalhona, antes de sair do banheiro.</p><p>Finalmente sozinha, Evangeline teve a chance de se olhar direito no espelho.</p><p>"tão bem, tão linda" as palavras de Pam ecoavam na mente da morena e por um momento se sentiu a mulher mais feia do universo. Uma idosa, com cabelos brancos que preenchia com tinta praticamente toda semana, o botox auxiliando a não ter as marcas da idade que chegava. Não tinha sequer 40 anos mas já se sentina uma quarentona. Indesejável, desagradável, largada, trocada.</p><p>Era isso que seus olhos viam naquele momento, enquanto a imagem da nova namorada de James não saia de sua cabeça por nada no mundo, loira, alta, peituda, esbelta, a porra de uma modelo de 19 anos. Nunca pensou que James fosse ser esse tipo de homem, esse tipo de rockstar, esse era Lars, não James, Lars era exatamente o tipo de homem que iria além do namoro e casaria com uma modelo jovem, que seguiria em frente rápido.</p><p>Evangeline foi pega de surpresa com a notícia que seu ex marido havia seguido em frente em menos de um ano de separação, oito meses de divórcio, enquanto ela ainda chorava toda vez que se recordava dele, quando ele saiu de casa, quando encontrava coisas dele perdidas nas gavetas, nos armários, quando via notícias dele, de sua banda, quando encontrava com Lars e Kirk, com Jason ou Rob. Sofreu como uma condena por quase um ano, em um estado depressivo aterrorizante que preocupou todos ao seu redor, inclusive Kirk e sua esposa, que foram as pessoas que a obrigaram a ir em um psiquiatra, receitando um antidepressivo e muito psicólogo, na esperança de que ela melhorasse, com a única condição de que James não soubesse de nada.</p><p>E lá estava o desgraçado, sorridente, comendo outras, em turnê, milionário, sequer sentindo o impacto do fim de um relacionamento de dez longos anos.</p><p>Queria socar o espelho ao recordar de tudo que passou, de tudo que aguentou, da merda que foi seu processo para ficar sóbrio, das recaídas, das brigas, das explosões de raiva, da ingratidão, dos pedidos de desculpa e da merda da saudade.</p><p>Evangeline lutou contra a vontade de chorar, sentindo que as lágrimas beiravam seus olhos, mas não queria borrar a maquiagem, não queria que ninguém soubesse o que sentia, muito menos o que havia feito os dois se divorciarem, pois somente os dois sabiam. Talvez Lars soubesse, não fazia ideia, não tinha a menor ideia se James havia contado para alguém, o loiro sempre foi fechado e ela era a única que conseguia faze-lo se abrir. Sua psicóloga sabia e bem, Lani sabia, havia confessado em um dia de puro surto, o dia que descobriu que James estava namorando, então se Lani sabia, Kirk provavelmente sabia. Mas não contariam, era delicado demais para contar.</p><p>Problemas de fertilidade.</p><p>Maldita infertilidade.</p><p>Angie tinha uma condição rara que fazia ser quase impossível para a morena engravidar. Tentaram por anos e anos, algo que desgastou o relacionamento dos dois na marca dos cinco anos de casamento. O problema foi resolvido com terapia de casal e lhes foi apresentado duas soluções, adoção/barriga de aluguel ou desistir de ter filhos. Optaram por desistir de ter filhos. James não queria adotar, Angie não queria barriga de aluguel. Foi um golpe forte no primeiro ano desistindo de ter filhos, era o sonho de James ter uma grande família e por um tempo também foi o sonho de Angie.</p><p>O tempo passou e um milagre aconteceu, no aniversário de James, na época em que o vocalista estava tentando ficar sóbrio, Angie engravidou.</p><p>Ela estava finalmente grávida, uma gravidez de risco, que ressuscitou o casamento dos dois, trazendo felicidade imensa para todos ao redor e principalmente para os dois.</p><p>Arrumaram um quarto só para o bebê, compraram tudo que precisavam, fizeram um chá de bebê para uma menininha linda que se chamaria Hazel. Foi um dos momentos mais felizes do relacionamento dos dois.</p><p>Conquanto, Angie nunca pode sequer dar a luz a sua menina linda e saudável. Em um acidente de carro causado por um motorista alcoolizado, Angie quase perdeu a vida, mas perdeu a vida que tinha dentro de si. Como se não houvesse como piorar, Angie teve um parto forçado, para "expelir" sua menina falecida de dentro de si. Foi horroroso, simplesmente traumático, destroçando Evangelina por completo. James se recusou a participar do parto, sumindo por dias em uma recaída que quase o levou a um coma alcoólico.</p><p>Foi a pá de cal no relacionamento dos dois, iniciando um circo de brigas e discussões sem fim, agressividade e rancor, vasos quebrados e flores mortas no chão, crises de choro, episódios depressivos e a porra do desespero de perder um ao outro. Até que um dia, após uma de suas piores brigas, com o ego de James ferido e o coração de Angie despedaçado, a loira pediu o divórcio, o que só fez o vocalista perder de vez a cabeça, não o aceitando por meses.</p><p>Assim nasceu a vingança com nome de Julie, a garota de 19 anos que James exibia como troféu.</p><p>Vingativo.</p><p>Rancoroso.</p><p>Arrogante.</p><p>Sabia que era um ataque pessoal e por mais que se esforçasse, sempre que via os dois juntos, sentia ânsia de vômito.</p><p>Angie se fitou no espelho mais uma vez. As bochechas coradas pelo blush, o rosto iluminado como o de um anjo, a ponta do nariz a caminho dos céus, os cílios volumosos ressaltando os olhos que naquele momento, estavam finalmente voltando a sua cor natural, o delineado marcante, preto como um corvo, a sobrancelha feita e definida, a boca carnuda exclamando pecado. Seu vestido vermelho escarlate, justo, com um grande decote que deixava seus seios bem a mostra, arqueados, a cintura definida, o vestido ressaltava todas as curvas de Angie, o anjinho mais endiabrado, exalando sensualidade e charme. Suas unhas pintadas de um vermelho brilhante, com os anéis dourados e uma gargantilha dourada em seu pescoço.</p><p>Respirou fundo, ajeitando seu cabelo volumoso, um pouco além da altura do ombro, brilhante e ondulado. Seu brinco de argola levemente enroscado no cabelo foi rapidamente corrigido por Angie.</p><p>-Você é um mulherão na porra, não deixe um homem te definir – falou, se olhando no espelho, antes de se virar e sair com a sua verdadeira pose de rainha do mundo.</p><p>
  <strong>°°°</strong>
</p><p>Havia falado tanto que a boca estava seca. Alguns perguntavam sobre o divórcio, outros queriam saber se estava solteira e vários, vários faziam algum tipo de flerte, o que inflou o ego de Angie e desenterrou sua autoestima do vale da inexistência. Conversou com alguns amigos, a maioria grandes estrelas do rock, flertou com alguns e dançou exaustivamente ao som de Ghost, a ponto de sua pele começar a suar e o grande salão deixar de ser tão frio.</p><p>Evangeline carregou até o bar, pedindo uma água e alguns guardanapos para se secar. Estava secando entre seus seios quando a voz que tanto queria esquecer adentrou seu ouvido.</p><p>-Evangeline – o loiro disse, escorando no bar, fitando sem vergonha alguma o corpo esbelto da ex esposa. Não conseguia se conter, foram anos apreciando e conhecendo cada canto do corpo da mulher e assim como a primeira vez que a encontrou, James se sentia completamente encantado por ela, hipnotizado por seu ser e sua maneira de agir e falar. Sempre que estava ao seu redor agia como um garoto de quinze anos e naquele momento estava se esforçando ao máximo para se conter, para não cair na falha de implorar para a ter de volta ou pelo menos mais um beijo.</p><p>Sim, tinha uma namorada, no qual sequer se importava, ele sabia que estava somente a usando para fazer ciúmes na ex e a garota sabia disso, sabia que era só mais uma, um troféu para exibir na cara de quem verdadeiramente amava, mas a pobre garota acreditava que talvez algum dia ele a olhasse com outros olhos, que até talvez se casassem e ela finalmente poderia ter a vida de rica que sempre quis. Esse tipo de mulher é especifico e fácil de achar, gananciosas a procura de homens ricos, que não se importavam em trocar sexo por dinheiro, não, não como prostitutas, essas mulheres tinham classe e alto teor de sensualidade, sabendo usar bem seus dotes para atrair aqueles com mais grana, fechando o acordo sem eles perceberem o que aconteceu. Conquanto com James era diferente e a garota havia notado, em nenhum momento ele a enchia de presentes e mimos, não a deu um cartão de credito, não a levou para conhecer a família, praticamente só a chamava para sair em eventos com fotógrafos ou que sabia que teria a presença da ex esposa e isso a irritava profundamente. Julie queria ser o centro das atenções, mas infelizmente, o holofote pertencia a Evangeline.</p><p>E como ela estava linda, merda, ela continuava perfeita. Meses desde a última vez que se encontraram e ela continuava impecável, parecia não envelhecer nunca. Sim, se casaram quando Angie ainda era muito jovem, mas foi uma paixão ardente rápida e poderosa que James nunca se arrependeu. Ela era dez anos mais nova que ele, namoraram por seis meses antes de se casarem. Se conheceram em uma casa noturna enquanto a morena fazia flash tattoos na única parte com iluminação da boate e no momento que se olharam, faíscas saíram e a química foi instantânea. James foi pego de surpreso e como um cachorrinho perdido, se jogou aos pés da garota, completamente embebedado em sua personalidade e carisma, sem contar em como a garota conseguia ser sexy. Estava tão louco por ela que a deixou tatuar parte de seu braço.</p><p>Fitou o braço da ex, repleto de tatuagens, algumas novas, algumas fazendo aniversário de anos, até décadas em sua pele. Tatuagens de anjos, de demônios, tatuagens do metallica, tatuagens para ele, tatuagens de outras bandas, de desenhos animados, de filmes que ela amava, de pin-ups, tudo que você pode imaginar e um pouco além.</p><p>-James – ela respondeu, terminando de secar os seios, arremessando o papel no lixo dentro do bar e tomando um gole da água, deixando um pequeno fio escorrer no canto de sua boca. Estava sedenta e exausta de tanto dançar. A secou, com a parte de trás da mão onde um dia esteve sua aliança. James simplesmente odiava olha para o dedo da garota e não encontrar a aliança. Mas havia algo melhor, algo difícil e caro de apagar. Além das alianças, James e Angie tatuaram na parte de trás do dedo um pequeno e fino traço que dava a volta em todo o dedo, representando a aliança. E o fio ainda estava lá, na mão dos dois, um resquício inapagável do que eles tiveram.</p><p>-Veio sozinha? – a curiosidade gritava e ele simplesmente não conseguiu se conter.</p><p>-E isso seria da sua conta por acaso? – revirou os olhos, apoiando os cotovelos no bar de madeira, encarando, o a cabeça inclinada, os olhos azuis de James, claramente o desafiando, sabia bem como o atingir e sabia cada passo que ele daria nessa conversa. Como uma dança que os dois sabiam bem como ia.</p><p>-Eu sou seu ex marido, gostaria de saber se você está acompanhada – o primeiro passo que James sempre fazia, perguntar se continuava solteira.</p><p>Cirice tocava alto no fundo, aumentando a tensão entre os dois. Angie riu, querendo o chamar de patético por insistir nos mesmos passos.</p><p>-Você sabe que eu não sou igual você, eu tenho sentimentos – sorriu sarcástica – eu não fico de quatro por pau igual você fica por buceta de adolescente.</p><p>-Ela não é menor de idade – sorriu, notando que Angie, por mais que tentasse esconder, se mantinha extremamente incomodada com a situação amorosa, em um triangulo amoroso que ela nunca quis estar.</p><p>-Eu devia chamar a polícia pra você – cuspiu as palavras, voltando sua atenção para o garçom, pedindo outro whiskey.</p><p>-Você sabe que eu não sinto porra nenhuma por ela, certo? – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da morena por um segundo, agora observando como seu queixo estava erguido, o ignorando.</p><p>-Isso não ajuda em nada – ela respondeu, ajeitando a postura. Esse era o segundo passo da dança. A postura. Ombros para trás, peitos para cima, a curvatura nas costas que deixava James insano - usar os outros é desprezível, como você – terceiro passo, os insultos. Aquilo estava se saindo melhor do que pensavam, ocorrendo muito mais rápido do que da última vez – James, pode parar de me olhar, a gente não vai transar – ela sempre dizia isso, sempre.</p><p>-Você sempre diz isso – ele respondeu.</p><p>Ela realmente sempre dizia isso, sempre que eles tinham alguma recaída e quando acabava, dizia "isso nunca vai acontecer novamente". Era um clássico dela.</p><p>-Eu não sou amante caralho – quis matá-lo naquele momento, se estressando mais ainda quando o garçom veio com dois whiskey, colocando um na frente de James e outro na frente de Angie.</p><p>O casal se entreolhou, mas logo o olhar de James repousou na bebida, podia sentir a secura em sua garganta e o desejo de só mais um gole. Conquanto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a morena pegou e jogou diretamente na pia a frente dos dois, os dois copos.</p><p>-Eu não quero que você seja amante, nunca quis – tocou no assunto delicado, o divórcio.</p><p>-Você não me deu escolha – os dois observavam as expressões um do outro, tentando ler o que vinha a seguir, esse era um passo que não costumava vir.</p><p>-Eu errei – Angie quase engasgou na água. James aceitando a culpa? Admitindo que havia errado? Deus, ele queria tanto comê-la?</p><p>-Você está tão desesperado assim pra me comer? Caralho, essa é nova – ela riu, parando assim que percebeu que James continuava sério – eu não vou voltar se é isso que você está insinuando, sinceramente eu não faço ideia do que pensar de você agora.</p><p>-Você quer que eu termine com a porra da garota? Eu termino, agora – disse, determinado.</p><p>-Duvido.</p><p>James pegou o celular e digitou o número da garota, colocando no vivo a voz. Angie não fazia ideia se sentia constrangida ou animada, talvez os dois ao mesmo tempo. E porra, quando ele disse as palavras que ela tanto queria ouvir, James finalmente terminando com a garota, enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos dela, foi demais para aguentar, sendo completamente tomada por sentimentos que nunca partiram. Ele desligou o telefone sem pensar duas vezes, enquanto a garota ainda o xingava.</p><p>-Angie – os passos haviam mudado, a dança não parecia ser mais a mesma e agora Angie tinha medo do território que estava adentrando – eu te amo.</p><p>Aquelas palavras atingiram Angie como uma navalha, diretamente em seu coração que sequer tinha se recuperado do último baque, não tanto tempo atrás, quando ele a deixou sozinha no quarto de hotel, ainda enquanto dormia. Queria soca-lo, queria beija-lo, queria atear fogo nele e ao mesmo tempo cavalga-lo até seu corpo não aguentar mais.</p><p>E em um momento sendo dominada por seu lado impulsivo e caótico, Angie puxou James pelo pescoço, selando seus lábios com força em um beijo urgente e despreparado. Surpreso, James levou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, a puxando pela cintura assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Ela estava em seus braços, mais uma vez e dessa vez, ele não deixaria ela escapar, não cometeria o mesmo erro.</p><p>Dance Macabre tocava no fundo enquanto James e Angie tropeçavam nos próprios passos, sem cessar o beijo por um segundo sequer, sedentos um pelo outro, com suas línguas em uma dança frenética por dominância, dominantes, como sempre.</p><p>A primeira porta que encontraram foi a do banheiro feminino, a trancando sem sequer checar se havia alguém lá e para a sorte deles, realmente estavam sozinhos.</p><p>Angie imprensou James contra a pia, sua bunda se chocando contra o mármore, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, enquanto uma perna da morena subia a altura da cintura do loiro, levantando o vestido vermelho de Angie até a polpa de sua bunda. James a beijava como se fosse a última vez, a agarrando pela cintura com determinação, a puxando para mais perto. Sua mão escorregou para a bunda da garota, a agarrando com brutalidade, apertando sem dó. A verdade é que os dois sempre gostaram de selvageria e sexo violento era a especialidade do casal.</p><p>Em um momento de raiva ao se recordar tudo que o maldito a fez passar, Angie o empurrou para longe, fazendo-o soltar um caralho com suas costas formando uma curva nada natural. A garota se afastou, encostando as costas na divisória de um dos banheiros. O batom borrado em seus lábios, o olhar mortal, como uma víbora prestes a dar o bote, o devorando por inteiro.</p><p>-Eu te odeio, eu te odeio tanto que tudo que eu mais queria nesse mundo é que você queimasse na porra do inferno – cuspia as palavras, tentando segurar a porra do tesão que a consumia – você acha que pode ter tudo o que quer? Eu não sou mais nada sua, eu não sou sua.</p><p>James andou em direção a mulher, a beijando com brutalidade, envolvendo sua mão nos cabelos volumosos da morena, os agarrando e os puxando para trás, enquanto descia sua boca pelo pescoço dela, sua língua quente e molhada se deliciando no pescoço da morena que segurava a blusa social branca de James com força, a amassando por completo.</p><p>-Repete o que você disse – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Angie, beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha.</p><p>-Eu te odeio – ela o segurou pela gola da camisa, o encarando, provocativa – quer ouvir de novo?</p><p>Como resposta, James levantou o vestido de Angie, enfiando sua mão na calcinha de renda dela, sentindo a intimidade da garota um tanto úmida.</p><p>-Você tem certeza que me odeia? – ele disse, beijando o queixo da garota.</p><p>-Absoluta – sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, recebendo como resposta imediata dois dedos dentro de sua buceta, soltando um gemido sem querer.</p><p>As mãos da garota tentavam se agarrar ao cabelo curto do loiro, enquanto ele fazia o que sabia fazer de melhor, a dar prazer. Com seus dedos ágeis de guitarrista, James se deliciava com os gemidos que não paravam de escapar da boca da morena, que com suas unhas grandes, arranhava o pescoço não mais tão branco de James. Não aguentando mais, Angie empurrou James mais uma vez, o fazendo se chocar contra a pia mais uma vez. Angie abriu a blusa de James com maestria, em um único movimento, fazendo alguns botões voarem.</p><p>Enquanto beijava o peitoral de James, a morena arrancou seu cinto e abaixou o zíper de sua calça preta, colocando a mão em seu membro já duro, por cima da cueca. Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis de James, banhados em luxúria e intoxicados pelo desejo de foder.</p><p>-Você é meu – ela disse antes de enfiar a mão dentro da cueca box preta de James e agarrar seu membro com força – só meu.</p><p>James fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, com as duas mãos agarradas no mármore da pia. Sua respiração acelerou, perdendo o fôlego ao sentir a respiração de Angie perto de seu membro.</p><p>-Diz – Angie mandou, lambendo de leve a cabeça do pau do loiro.</p><p>James não respondeu, perdido na necessidade de tê-la.</p><p>-Diz – ela repetiu, chupando de leve a ponta do pau de James.</p><p>-Eu sou seu, merda, só seu – ele respondeu ríspido, finalmente olhando para baixo, se deparando com sua visão favorita. Os olhos de Angie o fitando, sua boca aberta e a língua saindo em direção ao seu membro.</p><p>James soltou um gemido alto ao sentir seu membro preencher por completo a boca da garota, que com maestria, o chupou do jeito que ele amava e só ela sabia fazer. Com movimento acelerados e a língua quente de Angie rodeando seu membro, enquanto uma mão ajudava o movimento, mastubando-o e a outra acariciava suas bolas, James sentia que estava prestes a perder a cabeça e precisava tomar o controle de novo, precisava meter nela, naquele momento.</p><p>James agarrou Angie pelos cabelos a puxando para um beijo intenso, se afundando na essência dela. Com uma mão no pescoço da garota e a outra em sua cintura, James a virou com brutalidade, ficando por trás dela, empurrando suas costas para perto do mármore. As mãos de Angie queriam agarrar em algo, mas tinha somente ao mármore. Ela colocou uma mão no espelho e a outra no mármore, dando-a um pouco mais de equilíbrio antes do primeiro impacto, um tapa forte e bem dado em sua bunda agora descoberta, depois de James rapidamente abaixar sua calcinha e levantar seu vestido. Amava a dor dos tapas e mais dois vieram logo em seguida, a deixando ainda mais excitada.</p><p>Angie fitou o espelho, olhando nos olhos de James por meio dele. Aquilo era demais para o loiro, que colocou a cabeça de seu pau na entrada de Angie. Ele então agarrou o cabelo da garota, que havia abaixado a cabeça, de olhos fechados, esperando ser penetrada. Puxando os cabelos da morena, James a fez olha-lo pelo espelho novamente.</p><p>-Diz que você é minha – James ordenou, fazendo a menina soltar um sorriso sacana e desafiador, ela amava provoca-lo – que eu sou seu mestre.</p><p>-Não – respondeu antes mesmo dele terminar a frase, sendo "punida" com mais um tapa na bunda.</p><p>-Diz.</p><p>-Não – riu, sexy, mordendo o lábio inferior.</p><p>Dessa vez a punição foi outra. James a puxou pelo pescoço, a trazendo para perto de seu corpo, ele beijou o pescoço de Angie, dizendo mais uma vez.</p><p>-Diz – só que dessa vez com a mão no clitóris da garota, massageando-o.</p><p>-Eu – a voz da garota se tornou tremula – merda.</p><p>-Diz – ele acelerou o movimento, fazendo a gemer mais alto.</p><p>-Eu sou sua caralho – sentia que estava prestes a gozar – e você é meu mestre.</p><p>-Era só isso que você precisava dizer – ele disse, metendo fundo em Angie.</p><p>A garota soltou um gemido alto, as pernas tremendo, o coração acelerado, prestes a gozar, pois agora além de estar sendo masturbada, James estava dentro dela. Então ela gozou, com o pau dele dentro dela.</p><p>Ainda com a mão no pescoço da garota, James metia cada vez mais rápido e mais forte na garota que gemia alto. Com o dedão dentro da boca de Angie, James fechou os olhos, aproveitando o prazer de estar dentro dela e o quão deliciosos era tê-la sugando seu dedão.</p><p>Querendo intensificar os movimentos, Angie, na ponta dos pés, ainda de salto, escorou a barriga no mármore frio, as mãos contra o espelho, enquanto James metia fundo nela.</p><p>-Cacete – James deixou escapar, segurando a garota na cintura.</p><p>-Me olha porra – o loiro abriu os olhos, fitando Angie pelo espelho, seus peitos estavam pra fora e ela tinha um sorriso sério, porém extremamente sacana no rosto.</p><p>-Eu vou gozar – falou, agarrando a bunda da morena.</p><p>-Eu to quase lá- ela respondeu e poucos segundos depois, James sentiu a buceta de Angie pulsando ao redor do seu pau, não aguentando segurar por muito mais tempo, dando mais algumas estocadas antes de gozar.</p><p>Angie sentiu seu interior ser preenchido pelo líquido quente e sem fôlego, continuo olhando para James que ainda a fitava.</p><p>O loiro saiu de dentro da garota, respirando fundo enquanto colocava sua cueca.</p><p>Angie subiu o vestido, tentando se ajeitar no espelho, tanto seu batom quanto suas roupas, subindo sua calcinha rapidamente. Achando que aquela seria só mais uma transa como as outras, Angie se preparou para sair, caminhando em direção a porta, sendo surpreendida pelo toque de James, segurando seu pulso com delicadeza e falando com uma voz manhosa.</p><p>-Por favor, não me deixa.</p><p>Angie o fitou confusa, tentando ler a expressão de James. Parecia sincera. Parecia desesperado e parecia completamente apaixonado. O mesmo olhar que a deu quando estava indo embora da boate na primeira noite que se conheceram, ela indo embora e o deixando para trás.</p><p>-Por favor – ele repetiu, se aproximando com cautela, envolvendo seus braços na cintura da garota – eu só quero te ter de volta, me perdoa.</p><p>Angie ainda confusa, aceitou o abraço, enroscando seus braços no pescoço vermelho do loiro.</p><p>-Podemos recomeçar, se você quiser – beijou a bochecha da morena – se você quiser, você quer?</p><p>Angie se afastou o suficiente para poder fita-lo nos olhos. Olhos carentes e saudosistas que pediam mais uma chance. Não pensou, só pronunciou as palavras que tanto sonhou.</p><p>-Sim, James.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Eu te amo, Evangeline.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Eu te amo, James.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>